New Teachers, New Troubles
by FullMetalPhantom325
Summary: Adopted from Sincerely The Sign Painter. Due to the increases of ghost attacking the school. The principle decides to install a class on ghost, lead by Maddie and Jack Fenton. Will Danny's secret stay safe?
1. Blood Blossoms

Ok everyone settle down." The principle said. "I have called a school assembly to inform you on a new class that's starting up." From the back of the room, Danny Fenton sighed.

"A new class?" he groaned. "That's all we need."

"I wonder what they're going to teach," Sam Manson wondered aloud.

"Who cares? It'll probably be boring," Tucker Foley responded, disinterested.

"Due to the increases of ghost attacking the school we need to install a class on ghost. This class will be lead by Maddie and Jack Fenton."

"What!" Danny shouted, surprised. "No, no this can't be happening!" He moaned.

"New schedules are being past around." The principle continued. Tucker Sam and Danny picked up their new schedules.

"I have ghost class this morning." Tucker told them.

"Me too!" Sam and Danny said at the same time. The assembly ended and they headed to class.

"Hello children!" Maddie Fenton said after everyone was seated in the class. "I am Mrs. Fenton; Mr. Fenton will be joining us shortly after he gets the ghost hunting equipment from the car. Are there any questions before we start?" She looked around. "No one? Okay then." She pulled out a gun. "Do you know what this is?"

"A gun?" asked Kwan.

"Yes. Do you know what it does?" Mrs. Fenton continued.

"Shoot ghosts?" Dash asked. Valerie raised her hand, rolling her eyes.

"Yes?" Mrs. Fenton said pointing to Valerie

"It's a GhostIcer300." She said. "When shot at a ghost it freezes them in an intangible proof ice cube."

"Very good!" Mrs. Fenton said smiling. The door opened and Jack came in caring a bag full of different guns. Mr. and Mrs. Fenton then took out each gun and explained what it did.

"We just went over some basic guns. Now we are going to go over some other means of catching ghosts." Mrs. Fenton reached to the bottom of the bag and pulled out a handful of Blood Blossoms.

"This is a Blood Blossom." Mrs. Fenton explained. "Blood Blossoms have many uses. Ghosts cannot touch them so if you put them around your house they can't get in, or in some cases out. Eating a Blood Blossom gives you a temporarily resistance to overshadowing. Touch a ghost that is overshadowing someone with a Blood Blossom and they get sent out of the person. If a ghost touches a Blood Blossom or tries to go over a Blood Blossom ring, the flower starts destroying them, slowly. It can take about an hour to work, give, or take how powerful the ghost is. People used Blood Blossoms before guns where invented, however Blood Blossoms have many disadvantages. The flower can only live for forty-eight hours after cut from its stem. After it dies ghosts can touch it. It does not work in rain or snow also animas like eating it. Mr. Fenton is going to pass around a box of Blood Blossoms. I want everyone to take one."

Danny glanced over at Sam and Tucker nervously. "What should I do?" He whispered. "I can't touch it without it killing me."

"I don't know," Sam whispered back.

"Danny!" boomed a voice from behind them. They jumped and turned to find Jack Fenton. "Take a Blood Blossom."

"Um," Danny hesitated. Before he could think of an excuse, Jack plopped a Blood Blossom in his hand. Danny started screaming.

"Jack!" Maddie cried, startled. "What's wrong with Danny?"

"I don't know!" Jack answered. Danny fell to the floor.

"Danny!" Sam and Tucker yelled and ran to his side. Danny curled into a ball.

"Tucker, where's Danny's Blood Blossom?" Sam asked.

"I don't know!" Tucker replied. They looked around for it.

"Found it!" Tucker yelled and stuffed the Blood Blossom in his mouth. Nothing happened.

"Tucker you ate the wrong one." Sam groaned. "We need to find the Blood Blossom Danny touched."

"How do we know which one he touched?" Tucker asked nervously.

"We eat them all!" Sam said and started stuffing Blood Blossoms in her mouth. Tucker did the same and.

"We eat them all," Tucker said. "Why hasn't it worked?" Sam looked around the room.

"There!" Sam yelled. "Under the desk!" Sam ran over and stuffed the Blood Blossom in her mouth. Danny gave one more cry and then slumped down. The room was filled with a sudden silence


	2. Umblossomallergica?

"I hope Danny's alright." Tucker muttered as he and Sam sat by the door of the hospital room that Danny was in. After Tucker ate the Blood Blossoms Maddie had called the hospital and they had rushed Danny here.

"Danny will be fine." Sam said with fake confidence, "he has to be!" Suddenly the door to Danny's room opened and the doctor came out. Sam and Tucker jumped up and ran to him.

"How's he doing?" asked Tucker.

"He seems fine," the doctor said frowning, "but I found something wrong with his blood. It seems it has ectoplasm in it. I was heading downstairs to talk to his parents about it."

"You can't do that!" Tucker said alarmed.

"He's right." Sam said grabbing his hand. "Please don't."

"I'm sorry," he said pulling his hand away and looking down at it, "but I think they should kno-" he suddenly stopped and his eyes got wide.

"Of course." He mumbled. He stuffed his hand in his pocket and smiled. "I'll go tell his parents that he's fine." The doctor walked away.

"What was that about?" Tucker asked her.

"I paid him to be quite." Sam answered.

"How much?" Tucker asked.

"Two hundred," Sam said quickly. "Are we going to stay out here and talk about my money or are we going to see Danny?"

"See Danny, of course." Tucker said and they headed in to the room.

.

"How are you feeling?" Sam asked with concern sitting down on the edge of Danny's bed.

"Much better," Danny said frowning, "but we have other problems. First, what are we going to tell my parents? Also the doctor drew some blood. There is no way he missed the ectoplasm in it."

"First of all don't worry about the doctor," Sam said, "He won't tell."

"He won't?" Danny asked, surprised, looking at Sam, "Why not?"

"Let's just say I have my ways." Sam said, smiling.

"All we need to worry about is what to tell your-" Tucker was cut off as the door burst open and Danny's parents burst in.

"Danny!" Jack yelled, "We're so sorry about the Blood Blossoms!"

"We didn't know you were Umblossomallergica!" Maddie said.

"Umblossomallergica?" Danny said slowly, "what's that?"

"It means you're allergic to Blood Blossom." Maddie explained.

"Oh," Danny said.

"I think Danny should rest now." The doctor said coming back in.

"Of course," Maddie said, "bye Danny." She and Jack left the room.

"Umblossomallergica?" Sam said raising an eyebrow.

"Best I could think of." The doctor said shrugging. "Now you two should leave. Danny dose need his rest."

.

That evening Danny was let out of the hospital and brought home. When he got in the house Jazz attacked him in a hug.

"I just got back from the overnight at the library!" Jazz cried hugging him harder. "I'm glad you're alright."

"Jazz," Danny choked, "you're strangling me." Jazz let go and dragged Danny to her room.

"Tell me what happened." She said sitting down on the bed. "Dad yelled something about flowers and Umblossommallergica. Whatever that means." Danny laughed and told his story. When he was done, Jazz was looking worried.

"I'll see if I can't talk them out of teaching a class." She said standing up.

"Good luck on that?" Danny snorted. "Oh and Jazz, an overnight at a library? You're kidding right?"

"I'm not!" Jazz exclaimed, "And you should take advantage of the library. You yuld learn a thing or two."

.

"Good morning class." Maddie said cheerfully at the next ghost class. "Last time we learned about some guns and other ghost repellent items. Today we are going to do an obstacle course. Mr. Fenton is setting it up outside and in a few minutes we'll go outside and try it out. This course is a race so I'll assign a pair to go against each other. Ok, Dash and Kwan." She started naming off partners. Soon she got to Sam Tucker and Danny.

"Sam you're with Tucker and last but not least Danny you're with Valerie." The door burst open and Jack came in.

"Ok, it ready!" he boomed and everyone started heading outside.

"Good luck." Valerie said walking up to Danny.

"You too." Danny gulped nervously. Soon they got outside and stood in a line in front of the obstacle course.

"Now who wants to go first?" Maddie asked. Valerie raised her hand.

"Ok Valerie and Danny go to the starting line." Jack loudly yelled. When they got to the starting line, Jack pulled out an unloaded ghost gun. "In your mark get set..." he shot the gun in the air. "Go!" Danny and Valerie ran towards there first obstacle.

"Ok," Danny thought, "I need to take in easy. It'll look suspicious if I do it to fast." Danny finished the first obstacle and ran towards the second with Valier right behind him.

"When did you get so fast!" Valerie yelled as Danny easily did the next obstacle

"Am I going too fast?" Danny asked worryingly as he started climbing up the rope.

"What does that even mean? Isn't that the goal?" Valerie panted as she and Danny finished climbing the rope.

"Oh," Danny said quickly, "I just was wondering if I was going too fast. I mean I wasn't going to slow down even if I was going to fast. I don't know why I even asked that question. Ok forget I said anything! It was a stupid question anyways." Danny talked through the next four obstacles.

"How...are... you... still...talking?" Valier painted barely getting the sentence out.

"Um," Danny said. He quickly finishing the last obstacle and charged through the finish line.

.

"Danny?" Maddie asked after he crossed the finish line. "How did you do that? That was a ten minutes course."

"Oh," Danny said rubbing the back of his neck, "How long did it take me?"

"Five minutes." She frowned.

"Well Valerie did it in five-" Danny stopped noticing that Valerie was still on the last obstacle. "Oh."

.

Three minutes later Valerie crossed the finish line. She walked over to

Danny.

"Your...not even... out... of breath?" Valerie panted before sinking to the nearest bench.

"Um," Danny nervously glanced around looking for Tucker and Sam but they were on the obstacle course.

"Great job taking it easy." he thought bitterly to himself.

"How...did...you...do that?" Valerie gasped looking at Danny.

"Um," Danny repeated then his ghost senses went off. "I have to go, um

somewhere." Danny took of running.

.

From a window in the school, someone watched him.

"He's perfected." The person said.

**.**

**Please review!**


	3. Reaperess, Passing out, and Finding out

**Guys I know this is 18 months late but its here now. PLus chapter 3 and 4 are on here now. They are also edited so enjoy!**

* * *

"OK, I need to hurry up and get back to class before Mom starts wondering what happen to me. Now where's that ghost?" Danny said

"BEWARE!" Box Ghost said

"Oh, it's just you." Danny said smirking "Well goodbye."

"NOOO!" Box Ghost said getting sucked into the thermos

"Well I better go back to class." Danny said.

(Meanwhile)

"Ha so he's also the ghost boy" A shadow figure said "This would make it easier for me to capture him" "Dawn" said the shadow figure." "Get you ghost hunting tools together we have a ghost to catch."

(Break of an line)

"Dude. you know that you need to go slower on those courses." Tucker said.

"You know he's right Danny." Sam said.

"FENTURD!" Dash yelled

"Oh great my daily beating." Danny said in a annoyed voice

"Fenturd your lucky today since you mom and dad is over there but just wait until tomorrow since there not going to teach us I'm going to beat you tell you are drunk." Dash said in a not so scary voice walking away.

"Well Sam while I forget him for a moment I know but I didn't even notice that I was going so fast." Danny said.

"The bad thing about it is that on Wednesday we're going to be using those Ecto-Guns." Sam said in a slightly annoyed/happy voice.

"And on Friday we have to use all the devices and when I say all I mean ALL." Tucker said.

"Oh great I think I might die this time" Danny said while Sam and Tucker patted him on the back.

"Now that I think about it this might be my first time being on time in Mr. Lancer's class" Danny said as a blue wisp came out of his mouth.

"Great I jinxed it." Danny said annoyed

"Hey Dipstick before you do anything I'm not here to fight,There's a new ghost. He's coming after you. Usualy you'll be a brat and not be scared but just to let you know he killed Fright Knight. His name is the Reaperess" Ember said

"Great. Just great." Danny said with his hands in his head

"Guys meet me at my house after school at 7:00." Danny said

"Why seven?" Tucker and Sam said at the same time

"Cause I have to pay someone a visit." Danny said.

(Line of a cat)

"I can't believe i'm doing this but I need to see Vlad." Danny said adding an after thought 'Please work.' he thought "VLAD!" Danny yelled waiting. Five minuets later Vlad showed up in ghost form looking tired. "Daniel how nice to see do you need me for?" Vlad said with a tired voice. "Vlad I need you help, and whats up with you?" Danny asked.

"Oh nothing but the Box Ghost coming out of the portal every 5 minuets last night." Vlad said

"You too, I had Skulker. Anyway do you know something about a ghost named Reaperess?" Danny ask

Vlad's eyes went wide with fear. "I-i guess some one told you about him huh?" Vlad said with a scared voice.

"Yep do you know anything about him? Danny said.

"Well... no." Vlad said

"Well then goodbye." Danny said sucking him in the thermos

"Well that didnt work." Danny sighed

"Hey Danny!" Tucker and Sam yelled busting into his door.

"Hi guys." Danny said

"So whats up?" Tucker asked

"I called Vlad -let me finish- and he didn't have no idea who the Reaperess is." Danny said.

"YOU DID WHAT!" Sam and Tucker said a the same time.

"Well he was the only person I could think of." Danny said sheepishly

"Anyway Sam I need you to search for some info on the Reaperess, Tucker help her out and don't raid my refrigerator." Danny said

"Fine." Tucker said sulking.

Five minuets later Sam called for Danny. "Danny!" Sam called "You got to see this."

"What?" Danny said looking at the computer screen. "Whoa."

"You look at that while me and Tucker get going See you later Danny!" Sam said pulling Tucker out the door.

"Ok that was random." Danny said looking at the screen before going into a deep sleep.

(line break)

"Oh shoot school!" Danny yelled putting on his shirt and pants before fixing his hair and running out the house.

"Did you guy have to leave me in front of the computer leaving at a random time for no reason and whats behind your back?" Danny asked Sam.

"Yes and surprised a whole book on the Reaperess!" Sam said happily.

"Oh great." Danny said not very happy walking into the class room.

"Why is every one staring at me?" Danny whisper to me.

"Look at the clock." Sam said louder then she meant to.

"I'm early for the first time." Danny said to himself.

"Ok Danny go to your seat." Sam said

"Danny?" Tucker said before Danny fell to the ground.

"Danny!" Tucker and Sam said.

(Another line break)

"Ugh. What happen?" Danny said while trying to pick up his head.

"You passed out in class. They said you had a fever, but how can you have a fever with your ice core?" Sam said

"Well, remember when I was fighting Fright Knight and when I passed out everyone though I had a fever?" Danny asked

"Yea" Sam said

"Well, when I overexert myself in a fight are there is a strong ghost presents nearby my core either gets to hot or to tired." Danny explained

"Well I got to go see you later Danny." Sam said leaving

"Danny what do you mean by ghost core?" Maddie said

"Mom? What are you doing here?" Danny asked scared

"Don't worry about that. What you need to worry about is why you have a ghost core Daniel Fenton." Maddie said angry

"Well I knew I'd have to tell you some time soon, I just hoped it wouldn't be this soon," Danny said standing up. "Mom, I'm Danny Phantom."

"Danny you kidding right?" Maddie said

"No mom I'm not here's proof," Danny said as he stood up and transformed into Danny Phantom "I'm going ghost!"

"Danny. Why? How? Why didn't you tell me?" Maddie asked sad and confused.

"Well this is what happen" Danny explained

(1 hour later)

"-And that's what happened" Danny said

"Danny," Maddie said with tears in her eyes "I'm so sorry please forgive me and you father."

"Don't worry about it mom I was never and never will be mad at you." Danny said going to hug his mom

"Thank you," Maddie said hugging her son "Now I know something going on with some kind of ghost because that's the only way you'll have a fever right?"

"Right. Well there is a ghost called the Reaperess that is coming after me. I think he was at the school today."

"I wish I knew I would of gotten that ghost for you sweetie." Maddie said determined

"I knew you would Mom. But, how are we going to get him we don't even know what he look like, and dad what are we going to tell him?" Danny asked

"We'll just have to wait and see sweetie, we'll just have to wait and see." Maddie said touching her son's shoulder.

* * *

**So how is it? R&R**


	4. Finding Out (Dad)

**Danny's POV**

After talking to Mom a little bit we decided to tell Dad that I am a hybrid today. I am so scared mom took it easy, but dad, well, I don't know what he'll do. Well, let's just see how he takes it. As I walked into the lab I said, "Dad I need to tell you something."

"Sure son what do you need?" he said putting down the new device he was working on.

"You might have to sit down for this" I said pointing towards the living room."

When we entered the living room Mom was sitting on the couch and patted for dad to sit next to her. I took a seat on the chair next to the couch.

"Dad, I am the ghost boy." I announced bluntly

My dad face went through many emotions until it stopped on one, anger. He stood up and walked towards the stairs.

"I need some time alone." He said sadly.

I felt tears come into my eyes and I looked towards my mother who also had tears in her eyes. The tear finally ran down my face when I ran to my mother and hugged her.

**Maddie's POV**

Jack left the room I was heartbroken. 'How could you do this to your own son?' I thought when I saw the tears in my son's eyes. After about of minute of looking at each other, Danny ran toward me and hugged me. I soon felt my shoulder become wet.

'Jack you better make this right.' I thought with a little bit of malice.

**Jack's POV**

'My own son!' I thought angrily 'I have been hurting my own son months now without even knowing it! He would come home late at night with bandages that I caused to be put on him! He always told me that they were from him being clumsy and being bullied by that jock kid! But actually, they're from the ghost and me! My own son. I've been hurting my own son' I thought with tears running down my face.

**A/N: Well isn't this a little angesty chapter... Oh Well rate and review my friends**


End file.
